A Hanyo Reborn
by mage-cat
Summary: [long oneshot]Naraku has been defeated, but Inuyasha was lost in the battle. When a new student shows up in Kagome's class could it be his reincarnation? First fic, please tell me what you think. Warning:People who read this have been known to get teary


The only thing here I own is the plot and Ikuki.

Kagome sighed as she waited for class to start on a Monday morning. It had been over a month now since Naraku had been defeated. That defeat, however, had come at a terrible price. That price had been Inuyasha's life. There had been much grief among the group for the first few days after his death, but after the funeral, when they buried his ashes next to Kikyo's gravesite they agreed that Inuyasha's death should not stop them from living. Shortly afterward Miroku and Sango were married and were now starting to rebuild the village of the demon slayers, Shippo with them.

Kagome had not returned to the Sengoku period since the wedding. It was just too painful. Her friends had gotten used to her not constantly coming down with new ailments, and her life had settled into something resembling that of a normal girl in junior high. Only the Shikon no Tama she wore around her neck, hidden under her shirt, kept her from thinking it had all been a long, strange dream.

She was pulled out of her reverie when her teacher began to speak. "Before we start class today, I would like you to meet our new student. Would you care to introduce yourself?"

"Sure. Hey, my name is Ikuki Tracey. As you can probably tell from my name I am not fully Japanese. My dad is American so I guess you could call me a half-breed."

Kagome's eyes widened as the young man spoke. _Could it be?_ His hair was shorter, only reaching his shoulders, but what guy grew his hair _that_ long in this day and age? _Of course I had considered the possibility. _It was so strange seeing him in a school uniform. _ After all, Kikyo reincarnated as me. _ Hearing the rather rote introduction in his voice was odd as well, even if the smirk was the same. _ Why wouldn't he have a counter part in this time as well?_

"Thank you Mr. Tracey. Please take the empty seat by Miss Higurashi."

"Yes, sir." He looked at Kagome as he sat down. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh, no. You just remind me of someone that's all," she said.

"Really?" said the new student. "I thought you looked familiar, too. Ever spent much time around Sagamihara?"

"No," replied Kagome. "Is that where you lived before?"

"Yeah."

"If you two don't mind, I would like to start class now," said the teacher from the front of the room.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

Halfway through the lesson Ikuki passed a note to her.

You want to talk after school?

Kagome stared at the note for a moment then wrote back a reply.

Sure.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"I found this place yesterday. I was wondering around getting to know the area since I didn't have anything better to do."

Kagome hadn't been surprised when Ikuki had led her to a ramen joint to talk. She looked at him now. He was so much the image of Inuyasha at the new moon it was eerie. Had Inuyasha felt like this when he had looked at her? Kikyo had already returned to the underworld before Inuyasha's death. All things considered, it was only fitting. If it had not been for Naraku, Inuyasha would have become human that day, he and Kikyo would have grown old and grey together and Kagome would have never traveled through time. Likely she and Ikuki would have come to this juncture no matter what.

"So you said you used to live in Sagamihara. Isn't that near the U.S. Army base?"

"Yeah, that's how my mom and dad met. They were both out in a bar one night. They started talking, and then they started dating. Dad left the army when they got married though. He says he didn't want to have a worry about getting him and his new family dragged half way across the world whenever the army felt like it. I grew up near my mom's parents' place. They run an aikijutsu dojo."

"Cool, you studied there?"

"Couldn't really avoid it could I?"

"I know what you mean. My family runs a Shinto shrine."

"Really? That's cool. I'd like to see it some time."

Kagome wanted him to see it to. At least Grandpa wouldn't be chasing _him_ around with sutras. But showing him around the shine would mean him seeing the well-house, and she wanted them to know each other for more than one day before she ran any risk of having to explain that part of her life.

"How about you come by Saturday?" _I hope a week is enough time for him to trust I'm not crazy._

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Kagome stood outside on Saturday waiting for Ikuki to show up. They had hung out every day after school. Ikuki learning about her for the first time. Kagome learning the differences between him and Inuyasha. His was the same at his core but this was an Inuyasha who had had the benefits of a steady home life and education. Modern life had smoothed his rough edges just the tiniest bit, but he had the same inner strength that she had loved about Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome, I'm finally here," said Ikuki as he jogged up wearing jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Hi, Ikuki. I haven't really been waiting that long. Let me show you around."

"So, have your friends stopped grilling you about me yet?" he asked with a grin.

"Almost. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi have been worried about my love life for so long; it's taking a while to convince them you're a nice guy."

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the well-house.

Kagome mentally sighed; somehow she knew he would be drawn to it. She also felt he deserved to know about what was there, and who he used to be.

"That's the well-house. Do you want to see inside?"

"Heh, why not?"

As he looked around the small building, Ikuki looked rather unimpressed. "Nothing really special here is there?" He sat on the edge of the well. "Why did you what to show me this?"

"I didn't used to think there much of this place either. That changed one day when I followed our cat in here," Kagome answered.

"Yeah? What happened?"

"This," she jumped in pulling Ikuki in after her.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"What'd you that for?" Ikuki yelled at her.

"Look up," Kagome told him. "What do you see?"

"The sky, what of it?"

"Why would we be seeing the sky if we are in the well-house?" That stumped him. "Follow me." Kagome began to climb up a vine that grew down one side of the well.

"Where are we?" Ikuki asked once they had climbed out.

"We're right where we were before," she answered.

"We were not in the middle of a forest before," he pointed out.

"It was a forest five hundred years ago," Kagome said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ikuki asked in a grumpy tone.

"The well is a portal between our time and this time."

Just as Ikuki was opening his mouth to say something else a small, red-headed face peered past a bush.

"Kagome? Kagome!" The small kitsune ran towards her.

"Shippo!" she said as she scooped him up. "What are you doing here?"

"Me, Miroku, and Sango are visiting Kaede," he turned his head to one side seeing Kagome's companion for the first time. "I-I-Inuyasha?"

Ikuki was looking rather freaked out by this point. "Kagome, why does that kid have a tail, and why is he calling me a dog demon?"

"This is Shippo. He's a kitsune. As for the other question, I think Kaede may be able to explain it better."

Soon, they where all sitting in Kaede's hut, Miroku and Sango included, each holding a cup of tea, and Ikuki had a very bewildered look on his face. "So you're telling me that you think I'm the reincarnation of a dog hanyo who died killing some super-powerful demon named Naraku to reclaim a magical jewel."

"That's the only thing that makes since," said Kagome.

"In what universe?" he asked.

"In a universe where you're sitting in a hut in the Sengoku period with a kitsune and a demon slayer," replied Kagome.

"You got me there."

"Besides," added Miroku. "Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones who could use the well to travel back and forth. The very fact that you're here is proof."

"I thought you all should know," said Kagome to the others. "Inuyasha's death was hard on all of us. I figured knowing about Ikuki would help."

"I must say learning of Kagome's existence was of some comfort to me," said Kaede. "Though my sister, Kikyo, had been gone many years when Kagome first came to our time, the thought that Kikyo's soul had moved on and was living a happy life in a time of peace was still a comfort."

Kagome looked out the window to see the sun hung quite a bit lower in the sky. "Oh man, look how late it is. We better get back before people start to worry." She clarified for Ikuki. "Time passes at the same rate on both sides of the well. Why don't you go on ahead? I want to talk to the others in private."

"Sure," said Ikuki as he stood up.

"One moment, there is something I think you should have," said Kaede. "Sango, would you be so kind as to open that trunk. I believe you will know the item when you see it."

Sango returned with her arms full of red cloth.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Kagome.

"Aye, 'tis Inuyasha's fire rat robe," said Kaede as Sango handed the garment to Ikuki. "I can think of no one better to have it."

"Thank you Kaede," said Ikuki, bowing. "I am sure I will treasure it. I really outta get going." He turned and walked out of the hut toward the Bone Eater's Well.

"So, Kagome, what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Sango.

"I just wanted to say my last good-byes," said Kagome.

"You're leaving us forever?" asked Shippo.

"I'm afraid so," said Kagome. "I've finally thought of a wish to make on the Shikon no Tama."

"We'll miss you," said Miroku.

"I'll miss you too, but I can't spend my whole life worrying about the jewel. The sooner it is gone the better."

"You know Kagome," said Shippo. "Kitsune live a long time. Maybe I'll keep an eye out for you."

Kagome ruffled the little fox demon's hair. "You do that."

She gave each of them a final hug.

As she embraced Sango, the demon slayer whispered in her ear, "If the child I bear now is a girl we will name it after you."

"Does Miroku know?"

"Not yet," Sango said with a small smile. "I plan to tell him tonight."

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Kagome was still a bit misty eyed as she climbed the ladder on her time's side of the well.

"So was that the reason you used to be absent all the time?" Ikuki asked when she reached the top. "Hojo mentioned it," he clarified.

"Yeah it was."

"Wish I remembered it," said the reincarnated hanyo fingering the bundle in his arms.

That was just what she hoped he would say. "You know there is a way that can happen."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"You could wish for it on the Shikon no Tama."

"That would work?"

"Yes, and it would use up the jewel's power. That way it will never fall into the wrong hands."

"If it's such a good idea, why do you look so sad?"

"Without the jewel, I can't use the well. I'll miss them."

"Are you sure you want to do this then?"

"I'm sure," Kagome removed the jewel from her neck. "Take it before I change my mind."

Ikuki took the Shikon no Tama in his hands. "I wish I could remember my life as the hanyo, Inuyasha." The jewel flared into brightness, and when the brightness dimmed, nothing was left.

"Did it work?"

"I think it did," he said. "It may take a while to get used to having two lifetimes worth of memories. The strangest are the times Inuyasha came to this time. I could have killed Hojo at that cultural festival. I mean he could have killed Hojo. You see what I mean about getting used to it."

"Yeah," Kagome smiled and gave Ikuki a kiss on the cheek. "How long do you think before Shippo finds us?"

"I bet the runt been watching us the whole time."

"He won't be so little anymore."

"I'll still think of him as a runt," he said as they walked out into the late afternoon sun. "For now, let's just enjoy these lives while we have them."

"I will as long as we're together."


End file.
